An agricultural chemical active ingredient has generally been used as an agricultural chemical formulation after being formulated. Examples of the agricultural chemical formulation include powders, granules, wettable powders, wettable granules, water-soluble agents, water-soluble liquid formulations, emulsifiable concentrates, and sol formulations.
The agricultural chemical active ingredient having ready water-solubility, for example, acetamiprid, is usually used for water-soluble chemicals, granules, and wettable powders.
Recently, formulations as well as application methods thereof have been developed so as to enhance the safety to humans and environments and to promote laborsaving. For example, formulations have been required which can be stably stored for a long period and do not lose their agricultural chemical potency for a long period even in soil, and which can also exhibit agricultural chemical potency for a long period by controlled release of the agricultural chemical active ingredients.
In contrast, in connection with the present invention, some clathrate compounds containing a tetrakisphenolethane compound as a host compound and a pharmacologic agent as a guest compound are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an epoxy adhesive in which a guest compound such as a curing agent for epoxy resin is included by a polymolecular host compound, and Patent Literature 2 describes a bleaching powder-free slime control agent in which an antibacterial agent such as 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one is included by a polymolecular host compound such as tetrakisphenols.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-194711    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-327509